Jurassic Wreck
by Marvellous creations
Summary: Claire Dearing is left with the After Mass following the disastrous events of the Genetically modified Hybrid, she finds more troubles awaiting her when a surprise visit from the Head Geneticist of InGen appears in her tight schedule. She won't be alone.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A sad smile played at the man's lips as he shut down the generator, all of the screen in the quarters blinking away the light that illuminated the room. Small lights flashed here and there, indicating the control room's alarms, casting an eerie red glow across his face as he made his way to the elevator.

Calling Claire was the only thing that came to Lowery's mind. There would be lots of people injured and having to deal with the loss of family and or friends. He would at least try in any way to assist, but he needed commandments, he was one to follow orders, not create them. Pulling out his phone, his fingers hovered over the glowing screen, slowly dialling the numbers that would lead him to hearing Claire's timid voice. Putting the phone to his ear, he listened to it ring, once, twice. An automated voice message told him that she was unable.

The most helpful he would probably be was at the ferry landing, where people were getting treated for their injuries.

 **-OoOoO-**

It had taken a while for the four of them to make their way to the warehouse where people were taking shelter in. It was stationed near the ferry landing and it was meant to serve as the Helicopter storage unit. It was packed, full of exhausted and injured people, much like him.

Aunt Claire found them a place to sit and rest. She had invited Owen to join them but he refused, going around to individuals without company and aided them in any way they needed it.

Gray eyes grew too heavy to keep following Owen's movements, so he resorted to staring up at the roof of the spacious warehouse, his head resting on Aunt Claire's lap as he lay stretched out. Zach was resting his head on Gray's stomach, sitting on the ground in a relaxed position. "How are you feeling?" Asked the soft voice of his Aunt, peering down at Gray.

"I'm okay..." He replied, shifting his head slightly to return the glance she was giving him. She let out a heavy sigh, her head dropping and shaking in what looked like disappointment. Soft ginger hair tickled his nose and he let out a soft sneeze.

"What were you two _thinking_ , running off like that? You went into restricted park areas and ignored an emergency protocol." She eyed Gray's childish face before turning to Zach to find him staring into space. She didn't expect an answer, and she did not receive one. A moment later, she was surprised at the sound of her older nephew speaking.

"We were probably responsible for Zara's..." he broke off, slowly casting a glance up at Aunt Claire, who had a sombre look on her face.

Remembering the violent and what had to be terrifying moments before the jaws of the Mosasaurus snapped around the Pteranodon and Claire's PA, Zara Young, Gray shook his head to clear the memory away and focused on the tired face of his brother. His weary eyes finally gave in to sleep.

What felt like a moment later he was gently shook awake to find that the sun had risen and was floating above the horizon, casting a warm and bright glow over the Island and the water surrounding it. "It's your parents."

He noticed the silhouette of two people heading towards him, the sunlight blocking his view of their faces. Before he realised what was happening, his mother's arms wrapped around Gray in a tight hug. She clutched on to him for a moment before moving to embrace Aunt Claire. He could feel his Fathers arm scoop him into a cuddle with Zach. Peaking over His father's arm he noticed Aunt Claire untangling herself from Karen's arms to leave the family reunion and approach Owen. He could see their mouths moving in a conversation and what ended to look like an agreement before they both turned, side by side, strolling out of the warehouse into the bright light of the morning.

He hoped that Owen would stay with Claire for a long time.


	2. Uncalled for

**Uncalled for**

It was a small rest then straight back to work, everything was in chaos and it was up to Claire for her to get everything back to management.

She had been on the move the whole morning, from the Geneticist Lab, to the operations room, and all the way back to the Ferry landing, in just three and a half hours, without her heels on, though. They had given her some nasty blisters the previous day.

First thing she did was have Security and staff members in Costa Rica notified and aware to prevent TV Broadcasters and Interviewers to enter Isla-Nublar. The reporters and 'Paparazzi' would only bombard everyone with unhelpful questions. Nobody needed that pressure at this time.

Claire had made an exception for close friends and family members, who were allowed to board the Ferry that led to the dinosaur-harboring Island.

Claire had also commanded a number of Security staff on the Mainland to board the boat with the families to add to the little they had at the park and to secure the safety and provide guidance. The people needed to follow procedures. Organization kept people calm.

Miss Dearing had reestablished the safety of approximately twenty thousand civilians taking refuge on the Island before allowing them to head back to the Isla-Nublar Hilton hotel to re-gain any belongings left behind. Not that many wanted to, once she had mentioned it over an obtained loud speaker, most of them resorted to murmurs of fear and she even saw some people shiver.

It had been a slow process, for Claire didn't want the people who were willing, to go running around the Main Street in search of things they may have dropped or lost during the Pterosaurs' attack. She didn't need another madhouse. Exactly why, she needed the extra staff.

Claire had wanted Owen to make sure no animals were near the guests. This is where he assured her they were safe and had taken his exit. What he had to do? She wasn't aware of at the moment.

Shortly after they confirmed on sticking together he had rode off on his motor cycle. He had said he, and his colleague, Barry Sy- a fellow Velociraptor trainer, had said they had 'stuff' to tend to. They were probably grabbing frozen rats to distract any beasts, if they came upon and leading them away like lost puppies.

The thought made Claire smile to herself.

Lowery was actually being a tremendous help, for once. Claire had needed a Personal Assistant more than ever, and pushing the grief of her previous helper, Zara Young to the back of her mind, he was quick to volunteer for that role. Making or receiving Phone calls when Claire was busy directing people towards the Ferry Landing or The Hilton hotel.

She had advised mainly just to follow the crowd, which, fortunately, was gradually minimizing.

Claire, being the Operations Manager, with her new Personal Assistant tagging along behind her, made her way over to the Mercedes that Lowery had conveniently brought with him, and drove their way to back the Operations room, deciding to regain control from there.

She had made Lowery sit in the passenger seat.

Putting the car in park, the two had entered the building and were waiting for the elevator doors to open, when suddenly, her phone started to ring once more, and although phones are not physical living beings, it seemed to be doing so rather obnoxiously. Claire pressed the answer button, and handed it over to Lowery, who fumbled with the device for a moment before putting it to his ear.

A soft ping sounded and the Red headed women realized the elevator door had opened. They occupied the elevator, and pressed the button for the main floor. Claire watched curiously as Lowery asked who was calling and why. As his questions were seemingly answered, Lowery's eyes darkened.

The man turned to face Claire with a grim expression and held out the phone for her to receive. "You need to take it. It's Dr. Henry Wu; he wants you on the line."

Her jaw tightened noticeably and she swallowed.

 **-OoOoO-**

While Claire was pacing around the small glass office to the side of the Operations corner, Lowery was getting everything started. One by one light started flashing back onto the screens, and he sat at his normal work space, with the toy dinosaurs and everything precisely put back from when Owen had swept them off in his anger.

Claire had advised Lowery to keep watch of the Assets, meaning the Velociraptor and the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Blue and Rexy, in case they wandered anywhere near the people at the Resort collecting their misplaced items. Or something like that. He would alert Owen if they got too close.

The systemized tracking map blinked up on one of the main screens now, and it was a relief to say that the carnivorous reptilians were a safe distance away, at the Far East side of the Island. He resorted to checking the park cameras and watching to make sure nobody snuck away to unauthorized areas. That was all he could logically think was the best move until Claire finished with the phone call.

It sounded serious. Her voice had risen more than once and when Lowery glanced back; he could see her face was distressed.

It was obviously something to do with the dinosaurs, seeing the phone call was from the Head Geneticist and creator of most of the animals in the park. Dr. Wu wasn't generally interested in the Parks sales rate or the amount of visitors it received. But why call now? The Hybrid had been dealt with, and the sibling had been eaten, there was nothing to worry about….unless there was a second batch of eggs.

Of course there would be, Geneticists are scientists. If an experiment fails, there is always a second attempt to correct any mistakes by repeating the process. And Lowery recalled, from the previous night, the footage of Hoskins Security team placing the embryos in containers and delivering them and Henry Wu off the island. He returned to those videos now, replaying it. Lowery couldn't help but feel his stomach drop at the thought of which embryos they had taken and what the Geneticist might do with them.

During his invisible onslaught of fear, Claire had finished the phone call and was staring blankly at the camera logs. Lowery turned to her, a silent question ringing in his mind and Claire voiced his fears.

"I think he wants to recreate the Indominus."


	3. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Gray knew his brother was having nightmares.

He would hear Zach panting heavily and writhing around in his sleep frantically with whimpers of protest before he shot up into a sitting position. His eyes would be wide and he would always check that his brother was sleeping safely beside him before he let himself relax slightly and sigh in relief. Gray would wake up from the arousal to find the disturbance was his brother.

Gray would comfort his older sibling by reaching for his hand and holding it with his own. Zach would return the gesture gratefully by squeezing back.

It was moments like these when Gray realised how close they had grown during the events of the Indominus' onslaught. The threat to their life made them appreciate each other more, and it even put an end to Zach's bad philanderer antics every time he saw an attractive girl. He had a girlfriend, after all, who genuinely cared for him.

This was generally what occurred most nights, now.

Their mother would wake up, and find them holding each other while they slept. While the boys shared the room's King-sized bed, she took refuge on the couches pull out bed. Scott had decided to book a different room altogether, and not because of lack of room, there was plenty. By day he spent his time with the family, by night he retreated to his room.

Karen had asked, and Aunt Claire had allowed the family to stay at the hotel for a few days so they could sleep away all of the fatigue and shock before heading home. They didn't want to bring that back with them. They hadn't got a chance to use the chambers very much during their visit to the park before the chaotic events took place, so now was as good as ever. And Aunt Claire said they hadn't the need of paying, it was free for them. It was really only the food they'd order that had and expense

But there was still something that was bugging him. A family member was missing; Claire. They knew they weren't going to see their Aunt much at all. Claire was the park's Operations manager. She had her hands full before, but now…

She was so busy she couldn't even say a quick hello over the phone. Gray couldn't help but wonder how many years it would take until the family was brought back together.

 **-OoOoO-**

Claire needed to talk to Owen. He had to know what Dr. Henry Wu might be planning, and the two of them could figure this out and stop him together.

It had taken a while to find his number. Claire had her contacts ranging in a list from most important and frequent to least important. She found that Owen was nearly at the bottom, listed as 'Mr. Grady'. Claire made a note to change that.

She tapped the name and hit the call button, but it went straight to voicemail. Knowing him, he had probably smashed it while on his motorcycle, or dropped a spanner on it. She hung her head in defeat and slipped her phone back into a pocket hidden in her cardigan, which was rugged and dirty.

Looking at her filthy clothes, Claire realised she hadn't had a shower in days. She stank of damp leaves and sweat and it probably didn't help that she was running around like crazy, trying to get the park back under control. That definitely kept her busy.

She desperately needed a break, maybe a quick nap, shower, and a proper meal. From what she had been through and living without these past days, to her, that sounded like luxury.

But a break was something that wasn't in the near future.

Lowery called out to Claire from the Operations room, forcing her to stand up from the comfortable position of the chair and exit the glass office. Claire had convinced more people to help out in the Controls building, and gradually, the employees were returning.

Claire strutted up to Lowery's desk, and stood beside it, gazing at the large screens that covered the wall. According to the tracking map, the assets were moving farther and farther away from civilisation on the Island, thankfully. The Velociraptor- Blue – was near the paddock she had been contained in. Worry for Owen and his co-worker rose up in her throat. Claire still did not know their whereabouts and she hoped whatever they were doing, they were out of harms way. Lowery interrupted her thoughts, and she snapped back into focus, glancing down at the man.

"You remember the phone call we got from Dr. Wu, about recreating the Indominus or something worse?" Claire eyed the Tech Savvy Operator sitting down at the controls desk.

"How could I forget?" She replied. Glancing back up at the screens and then returning to Lowery's face.

"Well, uh, it looks like he might be arriving earlier than we thought. Just take a look." He turned his gaze away from the manager and pointed to one of the Camera logs. It was of the Helicopter pad, and one was landing right at this moment, with the InGen label scrolled across the side. The colour left Claire's face.

"They can't be here, not now. We don't need this now." Claire whispered. _To hell with this_ , she thought and started yelling out orders, running about and pointing at individuals. She was trying to remain composed, but her voice came out panicked. "Lowery, call a security team up here, we need reinforcements, we need to prevent them from-"

"We can't do that, Claire." Lowery interrupted, stating simply. "There is nothing we can do security wise. Hoskins ordered the security team to take _care_ of Dr. Wu. That was part of the deal they made." Claire turned back to face her assistant, letting out a shaky breath, getting a hold of herself and regaining composure. Standing tall, she straightened her clothes.

"Then I will talk him out of this. I will not risk the lives of any more people." She stated her voice strong. The determination and ferocity that must've appeared on her face seemed to scare Lowery a little, so she calmed down and gave him a small smile. "We can do this." She murmured.

"Right." Lowery responded, although it didn't appear that he believed it.

It was decided that the two of them meet alone in the office built into the Lab, but they had wandered around a little, pointing things out to each other. Their greeting wasn't exactly the warmest, either.

"Claire, it's a pleasure to see you again…so…casual." The short man said, sizing Claire up and giving a smug smile. She gritted her teeth. She hadn't had time to dash back to her apartment and freshen up with a change of clothes, and his mocking didn't make things any better.

"Let's skip the formalities, Dr. Wu. What you are planning is erroneous. I, and my team," she cringed at the word, "will not allow you to return to your studies if it means creating more monstrosities." The Geneticist didn't seem to be phased by her words at all.

"I fully understand your concern. But I assure you, I've fulfilled this experiment successfully once before."

"Excuse me?" Claire put a hand on her hip and jabbed a finger in the Doctors face. "How dare you label this disaster as an experiment? People lost their lives! And successfully _fulfilled_?" She stood up straight and surveyed the damage around her before setting her piercing gaze back on Henry. "Look what happened to your Lab, no, the entire _Island._ I would think at least you would not want a repeat of this…" she pointed at the dried blood that had stained the freezer's glass, belonging to that of Vic Hoskins. The remnants of his body had been removed from the lab and off the island and Claire had trouble not remembering the frightful event when the animal bit the man's arm. He had it coming, though. And it was just as well she had mentioned it. It seemed to crack Dr. Wu's emotionless face into one of empathy.

"That was an unfortunate accident. Fortunately, the deal Mr. Hoskins and I had agreed on has been destroyed, and I can return to my studies without him breathing down my neck like a paranoid child making sure he gets candy. I won't have to spare any of my constructions, leaving additional expanse for research.

My discoveries are leading me to pack life in dinosaurs, and I'd, personally, like to see it with Carnivores. It is disparate in that of modern day pack animals, so we make it happen here. Unfortunately, the group we were looking forward to observe has been demolished, by dinosaur and human alike. So creating more of the species is the only logical action that comes to mind. And that might give them the possibilities of reproducing on their own." Claire's jaw dropped. She literally had no words to describe her disbelief.

"You're looking to create…a _pack_ of them?" Claire's voice was quietened to a horrified whisper.

"Yes! I'm glad you're catching on. We had originally organised a hoard of eggs just in case the first failed, we could've used them now, but it was destroyed. So we're creating an entirely new batch." Her eyes closed, and she rubbed her temples.

" _Please_ tell me you aren't doing it near civilisation." She told Dr. Wu, her eyebrows furrowing in a frown.

"Of course not, we will have an experienced and professional animal handler. But the Geneticists I am working with want to observe how the animals would behave out of captivity and we agreed on surveying them in that manner, from a distance." This was the exact reverse of what Claire had wanted to happen. The Doctor wanted to regenerate The Indominus Rex, breed them into a pack and let them run free around the Island. Claire was starting to feel lightheaded.

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Grady about this, I'm sure he would assist me in this experiment."And now Dr. Wu wanted Owen as the Experienced and Professional Animal Handler to keep control over the Indominus Pack he was scheming. Owen had worked with the Velociraptor, he was a part of the pack, and Indominus Rex's genetics were based partly on Velociraptor. His knowledge about the animal would help in the scientist's studies. Claire was certain Owen wouldn't agree. He was the one that demanded to speak with Dr. Wu and the people in the Lab about the creations naivety. Regaining her petite posture and unwavering face, she replied to Henry Wu's declaration. He was pushing too many buttons.

"I'm afraid he is unavailable at the moment. He is on a mission, and I am unaware of his coordinates at this time." She replied calmly. That wasn't entirely true; she could probably have him tracked down effortlessly if she wished. Claire continued to speak, though. "If you go on with this…'experiment', you can be assured I, and many others, will stand in your way."

Now at this moment, Claire was positive that Dr. Wu would just accept Claire's proclamation and stand down

Boy was she wrong.


	4. Phone calls

**Phone Calls**

It was all Owen's fault.

Earlier today Lowery had received a phone call from the two Velociraptor Trainers announcing that they would be arriving back soon and reporting all of the deets. It had actually been Barry talking, so it wasn't exactly Owen's fault, but Barry _had_ used 'we' in the unroyal manner, so he _was_ part of the problem.

His deep accented voice sounded fatigued, and Lowery bet the both of them needed a long rest. All of the staff did.

 _Especially_ Claire.

She and Lowery had become quite the formidable team, and out of the millions of phone calls they took, this was one that would spike her interest. He tried summing it up as best as he could, but as soon as he mentioned the trainers' name she cut him off like chainsaw, ordering him to monitor the VDU's (like he didn't already), also to take her phone and answer all the phone calls she received. His plate was full before, but _now_? He had a whole bloody table.

Lowery wasn't one to talk, though. Claire was always on alert for any signs of trouble in the lab. So far, construction was being undergone in the Innovation centre, disabling Dr. Wu from entering the building. Lowery and Claire had agreed that they would stall his project as much as they could until they had a proper sabotage plan. Dr. Wu had wanted Owen to assist him, and if they were to stop the Geneticist's unhinged schemes, they needed to steer anyone away from it. Claire had yet to warn Owen.

After hanging up one call, he wouldn't even get a minute's break before receiving another.

This one, he was entirely convinced not to answer, but Claire gave him a sharp glance, and his hand shot to the vibrating device, pressing it to his ear. "Jurassic World operations, how can I help?"

But thank god, it was just a kid, _not_ a business snob.

 _"Hi, is Claire there?"_ the unidentified caller asked. Lowery could hear a motherly voice scold the teenager for his rudeness, and he rephrased his words in a more polite manner _. "Great. Yeah, sorry for interrupting,"_ he said in an impatient voice, _"if Claire Dearing is available, may I speak with her?"_

Lowery chuckled. "I don't see why not. Can I ask who is calling?" He replied, turning to glance at Claire, who was barking out orders, before he received an answer.

 _"This is Zach, and his little bro – Gray. We're Claire's nephews."_ The teen answered, the realization hitting Lowery like a truck. When families did call, most of the time it was just complaints and threats over loved ones and belongings.

"Uh huh, go ahead. I'll give you to her," pushing himself up off the chair he walked casually over to the wolverine snapping at stray tails. Handing the device to Claire, who was still speaking, he swiftly backed off before she could comment on his interference of her 'speech' and sat back down.

 **o0o**

The conversation went on forever, not that Claire minded. She never really had long phone conversations that were personally. Her nephews had called mainly because they were concerned for her, and she promised them she was fine. But they had asked if she was free tomorrow, and if they could 'hang out' for the day. Owen was also welcome. Claire didn't have the heart to deny their generous offer.

 _"So where should we meet?"_ Gray asked, _"Aren't all of the restaurants...you know, destroyed?"_

"I have that all sorted out. Staff food supplies were deported recently, so we are stocked up at the moment. I'll cook us dinner, and we can take it with us." Claire assured. "Do you...have any allergies I should know about, any food you don't particularly like?" She asked, cringing slightly at her lack of knowledge for her kin.

 _"I hate mushrooms!"_ Gray blurted out.

 _"And I'm allergic to Blue cheese."_ Zach added.

"How about meat...?" Claire asked, scribbling all of their food intolerances down on a piece of note-book paper because she would probably forgot later, knowing herself.

 _"Yes!"_ They exclaimed in unison. Claire had to laugh.

"That works for me." Of course, Claire was a vegetarian. It wouldn't hurt add a bit of steak or chicken in the diet, if it was for a good cause. "4:30 it is, then. I'll meet you guys at the Hotel Lobby." It had been difficult for her to not specify the time right down to the minute, and she gritted her teeth to avoid saying it aloud.

 _"Yeah, sounds good. See you then, Aunt Claire."_

 _"Bye, Aunt Claire!"_ Gray chirped, before they hung up. She was starting to look forward to the reunion.

It was almost the end of the day and Lowery had finally convinced her to go home, rest, get a bite to eat and wash up. But purely for her own reassurance, she wanted to check in on Dr. Wu in his make-shift Lab, a spare building InGen had constructed for ' _emergencies_ '.

That's where Claire was heading now, seated in the driver's seat of the white Mercedes Masrani Corporation had kindly loaned to her. The sun was behind her now as she slowed the car to a halt in the small white construct built into the side of a cliff surrounded by dense foliage. The car had swerved off-road due to the lack of usage of the small construct.

Exiting the car and slamming the door shut, she marched up to where a security guard stood, dressed in black attire, almost asleep. Claire straightened her own rugged clothing and cleared her throat.

"A _hem_." The guard's eyes flickered out of daze, and reflected his surprise at the sight of the usually sharp-looking business woman standing before him with, what looked like, relation to a dog. But that didn't get in the way of her aggressive attitude.

"I'm here to see Dr. Wu." Claire stated, firmly.

He gave a lazy glance at her before lifting his wrist up to examine the time on his watch. "It doesn't seem that he is available at this time. Sorry for the inconvenience, but go away." He droned on. Boy, he did not know what _he_ was getting in to.

"It wasn't a question." She said her voice eerily calm. The guard, Claire inspected his badge, Conan, was staring at her as if she barking mad.

"Looks like I answered, anyway. Get lost, lady."

"Stop calling me that. You like your job, right?" she snarled, glaring up at him. He instantly grabbed his radio, speaking into it. His attitude was more urgent, now.

"Yeah, we have a lady coming in to visit Mr. Wu." He spoke, giving Claire a look of disdain; she returned it with a predatory smile. It was nothing personal, it was just business.

"Thank you." She commented, as he opened the door for her.

She was directed down a short hall. There wasn't much privacy to the offices attached, being made of glass.

Dr. Wu's assistant, Nora Smitt, had rushed to meet her, filling her in on 'vitals' such as the work pressure he was under, and today not being the ideal time to drop in, as they walked through an opening that apparently lead to his Office.

Claire turned to slim girl, eying her nervous contorted face. "I would like further preference."

"You may only have a couple minutes with him, but he has a visitor. He does not generally like to be disturbed during meetings."

"Meetings about what?"

"I apologise, Ms. Dearing, that information is confidential."

"I'm one of the Park's highest ranking employees and employer. His privacy on this matter is un-needed."

"That isn't your decision to make; your opinion on this matter is completely ignored, seeing as it has little relevance. His words along with Mr. Grady's, not mine."

Claire's stomach dropped, and her throat tightened. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't take it personally, after what has happened recently, I don't entirely blame you. I've considered the pressure you're under has made you mentally unstable and that it affects the decisions you're making, which have been quite obtuse-"

"Just...shut up! _Who_ is visiting Dr. Wu currently?"

"I don't understand what you are implying, you are not in a place to be accusing InGen of-"

"Bring me to his Lab _now_!" Claire demanded her voice high-pitched, on the verge of tears.

"Y-yes! Certainly. Right this way!" The assistant stuttered, scuffling towards a door with a small window implanted in it and pushing it open for a distressed Claire.

It was a bright room, and the temperature was cool, giving her goose bumps as a shiver ran down her spine. A crawling sense of dread covered her skin as she stopped forward, her eyes adjusting a bit more as she became accustomed to the room.

A large glass freezer stood off to the right side, containing the Embryo's Dr. Wu had rushed off the island days earlier, hence the room being so chilly. There was also a large incubator on the opposite side, hidden in the corner. Fortunately, it was empty. To the left stood a desk with a computer and papers splayed out in front of it, where two people were engrossed in a deep discussion. Dr. Wu sat behind the computer, speaking up to the figure standing beside him and looking over the Doctor's shoulder at the screen, As Claire had entered the room, both their heads snapped in her direction, staring at her.

It turns out, there was a meeting being undergone, that had surprised her. Dr. Wu wasn't completely full of crap after all. Though, surprise barely summoned up the feeling that shook her at the realization of who was with the Geneticist. It was like a giant thorn had stabbed her stomach and her brain had jumped out of its skull and ran away screaming.

To her, the room swayed under her feat, like a ship. Claire would always get seasick on boats. On the outside she looked like hell, but inside, she was bawling.

It was Owen Grady.


End file.
